<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Favor by FangurlOfAllFangurls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042786">Just a Favor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangurlOfAllFangurls/pseuds/FangurlOfAllFangurls'>FangurlOfAllFangurls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Rookie (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Partners to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangurlOfAllFangurls/pseuds/FangurlOfAllFangurls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own The Rookie or the characters. Work inspired by the amazing show.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackson West/Other(s), Tim Bradford &amp; Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This wasn't supposed to happen. Tim was never supposed to know that Lucy used him as a scapegoat to avoid another merciless lecture about "putting herself out there" from her family. It had been an impulse, but she couldn't take any more badgering from her well-meaning family. Tim was never supposed to know. She had stopped following what Tim was saying the moment she saw her aunt walk through the doors of the precinct. Tim snapped at her sternly. "Am I boring you, boot?"  Her heart stopped as her aunt Ginny scanned the front entrance for her niece. As if she had a sixth sense, she made a bee-line straight for Tim and Lucy. Lucy only had a fraction of a second to apologize to Tim, for what, he didn't know. "Tim... I'm so sorry." She grimaced. He looked at her almost concerned, until a petite Asian woman came over to where the two had been, off to the side, talking quietly. "Ah! Lucy! I've been trying to call you all day!" Lucy knew what was coming, but nothing could brace her for Tim's reaction.</p><p>Tim knew Lucy had been skiddish, acting nervous every time her phone buzzed. "You going to get that?" He'd ask. But she would make up some lame excuse not to answer it. He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Oh! You must be Tim!" Tim squinted at Lucy, no doubt trying to decide what her punishment would be, for whatever this was. "Auntie, this is officer Bradford!" Her aunt seemed unbothered by the correction. She gave Tim an excited hug. "So you're the one Lucy's taking to Christopher's wedding. I've heard nothing but wonderful things about you!" All the oxygen seemed to leave the room. Tim gave a glare at passersby who seemed suddenly invested in their conversation. One look from Tim was enough to know their curiosity wasn't worth his wrath.</p><p>Jackson had just caught the tail end of the conversation and was gaping at Lucy, but one look from her was all it took to know she needed a rescue. "Hey Luce, Officer Bradford." Jackson gave a nod. "Can I see you for a minute. I need some help. Can you excuse us?" Jackson grabbed her arm, steering her away. "I'm sorry." She mouthed to Tim who was staring at her, unamused, standing a foot taller over her aunt, who's back was facing Lucy, completely unaware of the exchange. Tim mouthed "This isn't over!" As Lucy was pulled out of sight. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Luce, what the hell?" Jackson asked, just barely out of earshot. She sighed, tucking her arms in, biting her lip, a nervous habit she'd yet to shake. "I know, I know.I panicked. I didn't know what else to say. And before you said I could've used you, my aunt knows all about you and Sterling, she wasn't going to buy that you were my non-platonic date." Jackson's heart warmed at the thought that Lucy talked about him to her family. They were, after all, best friends. "Okay fair, but you know that was probably the worst person you could've thought of Luce. You should've said Nolan." As soon as the words were out of his mouth her regretted them. "Sorry, okay, maybe not, but Tim?!" She rubbed her face. "I know, Jackson, spare me the lecture. He was the best erm... canidate." He gave a frown. "You don't think your aunt will be suspicious of the age difference?"</p><p>She followed him to the locker area. "Of course not, she knows I prefer older men." Jackson smirked at that. "Shut up! I was desperate. And I was going to come up with an excuse to why he couldn't come, so he wouldn't get roped in." He gave an understanding nod. "Well, so much for that. He's in it now. Your funeral." She sighed. She was grateful they could make morbid jokes about her death now, without tiptoeing around what happened. It made her feel like she had made significant progress. "Thanks, I like daisies!" She called out as he walked away.</p><p> </p><p>The one saving grace for today was that it was the end of shift and Thursday. She had gotten it approved to have Friday through Monday off. If she could just avoid Tim until she left, everything would be fine. She finished changing, hurriedly, hoping to get out before she bumped into Tim. She could explain and or apologize later, she just needed the weekend for Tim to cool off first. If only she were so lucky. Grabbing her belongings, she had made it all the way outside the precint before running straight into her TO. "Oof." She grunted, bumping into his sturdy chest. "Dammit boot. What the hell? Where do you think you're going?" She bit her lip nervously. "Um... home?" He glared at her with his patent "tell me what I want to know" stare. "Are you asking me?" She stammered quickly. "Um, telling. I'm really sorry, you're weren't supposed to find out. I was was just trying to get my family to back off about my 'terminal' singleness." It all came out as one rushed ramble. "Kinda hard when you're family shows up at my job. <em>Our</em> job. As in, where you work."</p><p>He stared down at her, where she had taken a sudden fascination with staring at her shoes. "Besides, why can't Emmett do it, isn't that kind of his job?" Something about the way she stilled her fidgeting had him regretting that last part. It occurred to him that her aunt certainly didn't seem aware of Emmett's existence at all. Kinda odd when you're dating someone for as long as she had. "Um... yeah... about that. Emmett and I broke up. He broke up with me."</p><p>She started making her way to her car, suddenly needing the distance from Tim, who followed right behind her. "Chen, I'm sorry. I didn't know." He softened, just slightly. "But I don't see how I fit into that." He added sternly. She pretended to busy herself with digging for her keys. "I know, I'm sorry. Really. I just... family is hard. And I'm so tired of them treating me like I'm so fragile and... broken. Like I need a man to take care of me. Ever since..." She trailed, not making eye contact. "Hey," he kicked her foot gently with his boot. "You're Lucy-fucking-Chen. You don't need any damn man to save you." She glanced up at him before staring over his shoulder. "I mean... you did." His heart sunk at that. That was easily one of the worst days of his life. "You dropped that ring so we could find you. You saved yourself." She met his eyes with a look he couldn't quite place. "I dropped it so <em>you</em> would find me. Because I knew you wouldn't stop looking until you did." He squeezed her arm. "You would've done the same for me. You've always had my back, and I'll always have yours."</p><p>He dropped his hand after a moment, as if the physical contact had burned him. He cleared his throat. "Listen, I already got the time cleared. I have too many days saved up. Use 'em or lose 'em kind of thing. So..." She looked at him curiously. "So, if you need me to go to this thing, I will." She wasn't quite sure if she could believe her ears. Her eyes lit up hopefully, but he wasn't going to let her off that easy. After all, she did lie, and got him roped into it."But you're cleaning the shop for a month." She smiled despite his stern tone. "Thanks, Tim." He rolled his eyes, brushing off what was quite potentially becoming a "moment." He let her climb into her car, shutting the door for her, as she turned on the engine and rolled down the window. "Text me the details tonight." She gave him a small smile, nodding, before pulling out of the parking lot. He rubbed the back of his neck, watching as she drove out of sight. "What have I gotten myself into?" He sighed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She dialled Jackson with her bluetooth as she made her way home. He was supposed to be staying with Sterling at his penthouse tonight, but Lucy needed a sounding board; this time it couldn't be Tim. She sure as hell couldn't ask Nolan. Although, she knew when push came to shove, he'd always be her loyal friend. "You're alive!" Jackson cheered sing-songing, foregoing all formalities. She groaned. "Yes, I'm alive, but I have a feeling he's going to make me regret it." Lucy grumbled, pulling to a stop at a red light. "So what the hell, Luce? What's going to happen?" His anxiety was palpable, waiting for an explanation that would calm his nerves. He didn't expect what she said next. "He said he'll do it!" She rushed out in one breath.</p><p>There was silence on the other end of the line. After what seemed like an eternity, he answered. "So what are you wearing? Something smoldering, I trust?" She groaned again, taking the next exit. Of course that's where his mind went. "I told you, I'm in the wedding, I have to wear a teal bridesmaids dress." Her cousin's fiance was considerate enough to let her bridal party each choose the style of their dress, the only condition was that it be teal. "Girl, I know! But you never told me which you chose!" He had a point. Deciding on a whim, she pulled into the parking lot of a Walgreens pharmacy. She needed a new mascara but it was her perfect excuse to stress shop a little. "I chose the knee-length one that you liked, with the crisscross back."</p><p>She winced as he squeed into her ear, clapping. "Girl, yes! Where are you now?" She chewed her lip nervously. "Walgreen's. I needed a new mascara and maybe a new nail polish." He knew her too well. "Girl, I know you're stress shopping. Get what you need and I'll meet you at the apartment." She heard Sterling in the background. "Okay, <em>we'll</em> meet you at the apartment." He corrected. "Love you byeee!" He hung up before she could protest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She welcomed the cool breeze the AC wafted at her as she entered the store. It was summer in LA and it was hot as hell. She made her way to the cosmetics, grabbing her favorite Maybelline mascara before heading to the nail polish. She spotted the most stunning shade of Gold Essie nail polish. Grabbing the polish and the mascara, she continued to peruse the cosmetics until she felt herself being beckoned by the bath section. They had gotten several new scents of body scrubs and oils since she was last there.</p><p>There was an impressive new selection of sparkly hair accessories as well. She decided on the lavender body scrub and body oil. Lavender waa supposedly great for stress and boy was she stressed! Next she grabbed a beautiful gold sparkly hair comb. Her phone buzzed with one new text from West. "Are you done stress shopping? We've got work to do." She grumbled, he knew her too well. "Oh, and we got pizza from Toni's. Hustle woman." She sighed in relief, she really didn't feel like cooking, she never quite mastered cooking for one, and Jackson wasn't going to be there originally. She certainly didn't want to get stuck with three days of left overs. "You're officially my favorite person again!" She sent a heart emoji and proceeded to checkout.</p><p>Right before she was about to place her items on the counter, another text came through. She frowned apologetically to the cashier. Jackson had texted "we're out of wine with a pouting emoji." It was already aproaching 7pm. Fortunately, the lovebirds were bringing dinner so she wouldn't have to cook. The least she could do was get some wine. She had to admit, if only to herself, she was a bit jealous of their relationship. She would love to wake up wrapped in the arms of someone who loved her. It was much preferred over waking up sweating in the middle of the night, from a bad dream, all alone. Making her way to the wine she debated between the Pinot Grigio and the Pink Moscato. "Ughhh! Whaaat?" She grumbled annoyed as another text came through. "Sterling got garlic knots!!!" Okay, so that was actually super sweet of him.</p><p>Suddenly feeling generous, she grabbed both bottles of wine. The cashier in the liquor side said she could come to him, and she was grateful, eyeing the growing line she was just in. "Thanks." She said gratefully, pulling out her ID. The cashier rang up and bagged her items while she punched in her rewards number. "Okay, your total is $82.63." She forgot how quickly things added up at Walgreens. "The Maybelline is BOGO right now if you're interested." Her eyes brightened and he laughed. "I'll be right back!" She said excitedly as she hurriedly made her way back to the makeup. "Oooo!" She grabbed a red cream lipstick called "Wine Rush." A line was starting to form as she made her way back to the cashier. She rushed back to the counter setting the lipstick down. The cashier gave her her new total and Lucy paid. "Thank you!" She smiled as she grabbed her purchases and made it back to her car. Luckily traffic had eased ever-so-slightly as she made the drive back to her apartment. She sighed exhaustedly as she tried not to obsess over her conversation with Tim. Even worse, what her aunt could have said to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim fidgeted with his AC as he tried his best not to dwell on the events of this evening. Between the conversation with Chen's aunt, overhearing Chen and West's conversation, and his most recent conversation with Chen directly, his head was spinning. His mind kept bouncing between topics. Chen's aunt had seemed very convinced that he and Chen were dating. Something completely out of bounds for a TO and their rookie. He didn't know what came over him. There was something about the way Chen's aunt kept going on and on about how they didn't have to check up on Lucy as much anymore now that she's with someone, and the desperate, panicked, almost sad look on his boot's face. He couldn't help it, it was instinct to protect her, even now, in a completley personal, frankly none of his business situation. He lied to himself reasoning that he would have done it for any of his previous boots. It occured to him, he could have gone with Chen's original plan.</p><p>He could have gone along and said he was going and then find a plausible explanation on why he had to cancel. So why didn't he? Angela was gonna hound him to find out. He never takes personal days, he wasn't lying about the "use or lose" days he had accumulated. There was no doubt in his mind that West was going to tell Angela where he was going to be. The two of them were thick as thieves. Angela was going to have his ass.</p><p>It wasnt long before Tim found himself back at home, no longer able to use focusing on the road to out drive his thoughts. His body ached from the day, waking up in an unusual position this morning had certainly not agreed with his back. He grumbled, hopping out of his truck and walking up to his door. As he fumbled with the keys, he could already hear Kojo whining. He couldn't help the chuckle that came out. Opening the door he found Kojo wagging his tail excitedly waiting for Tim to take him for a walk. "I know boy, I know. Give me a second and we'll go." He couldn't help but muse at the fact that Kojo reminded him at times, of Chen. Not that he'd compare her to dog of course. But they both could be <em>so</em> stubborn, Tim relented that he too could be. But there was this look they got when they were excited or they got their way, an extra treat for Kojo, letting Chen pick their coffee spot on occasion, he wasn't a monster. There was just this way about them. They wouldn't beg, no never, but they would get this excited look about them that he was unable to deny. As much as he hated to admit it, even to himself.</p><p>Kojo waited patiently by the door as Tim got a water from the fridge. "I'll be right back, boy." He went quickly to his room to change into some gym clothes and running shoes, before returning to the living room. He laughed, shaking his head as Kojo brought his leash to Tim, walking over to his feet and dropping it. "Okay, okay, I get it. Persistent as your mother." This weird feeling came to him at those words. He didn't mean to, but he certainly thought of Chen as his "dog mom " He hated to admit, but Chen had wore him down.</p><p>There was a time when he would roll his eyes at the thought of anyone referring to their pet as their child. Enough time with Chen and he had given up, it was futile. Once, long ago, the conversation of kids had been mentioned, pre-Isabel's addiction. He was actually excited for that chapter, seeing a little Bradford running around, teaching them sports or taking them to movies, just teaching them how to live their best life. He could imagine them having traits of his or Isabel's and them shaking their head in amusement, "you're just like you're mama", or "you're just like your daddy." He vowed he would never treat them like his father treated him. He would protect them at all costs. They would never doubt how much he loved them, or their mother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He felt a pang in his chest at that thought. He was getting to the age where a child just wasn't in the cards for him. He shook himself from his reverie, kneeling to latch Kojo's leash. Kojo, much like Chen, had an uncanny way of reading him with incredible ease. Kojo nuzzled into his hand. "I'm okay boy, let's go." He grabbed his keys and phone, locking up before they left.</p><p>Once outside they were hit with a wave of heat. He took a moment to stretch his legs, Kojo waiting patiently beside him. He loved that he had learned patience. He knew Tim would give him what he wanted, if he was patient, no amount of pleading or puppy eyes would change things, he knew he just had to wait. "Alright boy, let's go!" Kojo bolted, taking Tim with him. He couldn't even be mad, he had been as patient as a dog could be, waiting all day for Tim to come home, he could give him this one.</p><p>They ran through two neighborhoods before they finally came to a panting halt, Kojo taking a pee break. Tim felt his phone buzz with a text. It was Chen. "Hey, I just wanted to make sure you still planned on coming this weekend." He had just started typing to ask what time they leave, but quickly pocketed his phone as Kojo tugged at his leash. "Alright boy, let's get home."</p><p> </p><p>Tim sighed heavily as he and Kojo made it back to the house, embracing the AC. He locked the door behind them, unhooking Kojo's leash. Kojo ran straight for his water bowl while Tim headed towards his bathroom to shower. He stripped hurriedly, kicking off his shoes and stepping into the strong blast of his shower head. He felt the water as it began to warm, easing his aching muscles. Normally he would wait until the water warmed first, but it was so hot outside, he welcomed the cool blast on his overheated body, as he waited for the water to warm up. He braced his hands on the shower wall, leaning forward to let the water wash over him. He sighed as the felt the water pound over his back.</p><p>Back in the solitude of his house, his mind couldn't help but wander back to his conversation with Chen. <em>"Hey," he kicked her foot gently with his boot. "You're Lucy-fucking-Chen. You don't need any damn man to save you."</em> <em>She glanced up at him before staring over his shoulder. "I mean... you did." His heart sunk at that. That was easily one of the worst days of his life. "You dropped that ring so we could find you. You saved yourself."</em> <em>She met his eyes with a look he couldn't quite place. "I dropped it so you would find me. Because I knew you wouldn't stop looking until you did."</em> His heart ached at the memory.</p><p>She had looked so lost and in over her head. More so than their first day together. Her kidnapping had stolen a piece of herself he was still desperately trying to find. He missed that fire in her. Somewhere in all this, it had dimmed and broke something in him. When she told him Emmett, stupid-fucking-Emmett, had broken up with her, he would do anything to take that hurt away.</p><p>Tim's opinion of who she dated meant a lot to her. Against his better judgement, he had encouraged her to pursue things with him. Not before some prying on Lucy's end. He felt like he had already let her down with Caleb. He had meant it when he told her to go engage with another human, he wished more than anything he could take that advice back. Yet somehow, Lucy's unwavering faith in him, faith he would find her, faith he knew what was best for her, had not faltered even after he pulled her lifeless body out of that barrel.</p><p>He wanted what was best for her. He could no longer deny they were more than TO and Rookie, they had become friends. Anything beyond that, he had never entertained; and not because he didnt want to. She was after all, incredible. Brave, resilient, strong, gorgeous. A great sadness washed over him. Soon she would no longer be his boot. He doubted she would want anything to do with him. And now, here he was, supposed to spend an entire long weekend with her, pretending to be her boyfriend, her lover. It was suddenly more than he could handle.</p><p>He groaned as he quickly scrubbed his body and washed his scalp. Watching the soap circle down the drain, he turned the water off, towel-drying off. When he came out of the bathroom he laughed as he saw Kojo curled up at the end of the bed. He knew better, but he also knew Tim needed him. He plugged his phone in to charge, checking his phone he saw a text about time they were supposed to leave. He texted "okay, see you then, sunshine." And let sleep envelope him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy was about to put her key in the door when Jackson opened the door. "Jesus! You scared me!" He pulled her inside, taking the bags from her setting them on the counter. "It's Jackson, ma'am." He smirked. She rolled her eyes at him, thwacking him playfully. Sterling was over in the corner talking on the phone, with a traincase of makeup and several pairs of shoes and accessories lined up on the coffee table. The smell of pizza hit Lucy. She groaned gratefully as Jackson put both bottles of wine in the fridge. "Damn girl, you pulled through. Don't let me forget these in the freezer this time!" She cringed recalling the time they were watching GOT when he suddenly jumped from the couch. "My wine!" He had exclaimed, opening the freezer to a busted bottle covering the insides. "Yeah, because I'm not cleaning that up!" She grumbled. She went to grab a slice when he batted her hand away. "Go sit down and I'll bring you a slice." He instructed sternly as she grumbled again.</p><p>"Lucy!" Sterling greeted her, giving her a hug. "Okay, so don't hate me, but I overheard everything and I just couldn't resist." She looked at him confused as he started sorting through makeup. "So I need to see the dress so I know what colors will go best." She went to her room, quickly returning with the gorgeous teal bridesmaids dress. Jackson, as promised, brought her a slice of Pizza. She handed the dress to Sterling who admired the dress before setting it down on a chair.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys, what is all this?" She sat down taking a bite of pizza as Sterling grabbed a pair of heels. "So I may have had one of the makeup artists from set hook me up with some goodies. Are you wearing gold or silver accessories?" She thought back to the gold Essie polish she had just purchased, along with the gold hair clip. "Gold." She said definitely. "Ooo! Okay, so how about these?" He handed her some strappy sprakly gold heels. "Are these..." he finished her sentence. "The shoes Sonia wore to the police gala in episode 12 of season 2? Yes! The very same!" She gaped. "How did you even know my shoe size?" She eyed them skeptically, taking another bite of her pizza after handing the shoes back. "Girl, please. I know everything about you. Including your blood type." Jackson scoffed at her as if it was the silliest question. "Wow... you guys... This is amazing!" They smiled at her before staring at eachother conspiratorially. "We've got to slut you up for Officer Bradford." She blushed furiously arguing in between bites of pizza.</p><p>"You guys! I dont even know if he's really coming." She frowned. "Girl, Bradford is a man of his word. Text him if you don't believe him." He handed her her phone. "Fine." She mumbled typing a text to Tim. "Hey, I just wanted to make sure you still planned on coming this weekend."  She hit send. "There! Happy?" She sassed, surprised at how quickly Tim had read the text. He was already responding, she could see that he was typing. She frowned when nothing came. "I thought he was replying but... nothing." They weren't going to let her get down and out about it.</p><p>They were both well aware how long it had been since Emmett dumped her, and they were still pissed on behalf of Lucy. They also picked up on the puppy eyes between Chen and Bradford, although they were kind enough not to point it out. But still, they were rooting for them to get together and they would not let this deflate her or bring the happy vibes down.</p><p>"How about some wine?" Sterling suggested. "Oh shit, the wine! Lucy!" Jackson sulked, bolting for the freezer. Luckily the wine bottles were intact and not frozen solid yet. "Okay, we're good!" Jackson sighed in relief. While Jackson poured their wine, Sterling tried his best to distract Lucy, a fact that was not lost on Lucy, and she much appreciated. "So, is there going to be a bachelorette party? More importantly, will there be strippers?" He said the last part in a mock whisper, teasingly. She put her phone that she had been staring at down, giving her full attention to Sterling. "I heard that!" Jackson called as he poured their wine. It was also not lost on Lucy that her glass was filled much higher than theirs.</p><p>Jackson sat on the couch next to Lucy after handing them each their drink. "Okay, so what makeup are you doing and what are you wearing the rest of the weekend?" Lucy reached over for her purse. "So I got this mascara, this lipstick, and this nail polish that's super chromey." Sterling searched through the case as she set them down. "Sterling, is it tacky to wear red lipstick to a wedding?" Jackson asked suddenly. Lucy groaned. "I didn't even think of that!" Sterling handed her a beautiful wine berry color. "It's at night, right? This is a little more toned down, but, I would hang on to that red for the bachelorette party." He winked. She smiled feeling much more reassured. She trusted his judgment, after all, he did work with stunning celebrities all day and night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They continued to drink wine and the giggling became progressively louder as time went on. "Alright lady, what about this for the bachelorette party?" Sterling pulled out a sexy red bodycon dress. She was suddenly distracted byJackson rooting through her bathing suits. "May I help you?!" She said slightly panicked as he tossed out a black tankini and a peach string bikini with a floral string top. "Relax, Nothing I haven't seen before! You know every decent hotel has a pool." She considered that for a moment. "Fineee." She said begrudgingly. She snapped her attention back to Sterling while Jackson went through her pjs. She was about to protest but Sterling was persistent. "Okay, so what are you wearing when you leave? I'm thinking cute but comfy. How about these cute pale levi skinnys and this striped v-neck with your white converse?" She had to admit, that was a hella cute combo. "You guys, I appreciate what you're doing, really, but Tim's not coming." She said it with a sadness she could barely conceal.</p><p>The couple exchanged looks before Sterling disappeared to the kitchen to get her more wine. "Girl, I don't know what's going on with him, but you get cute for you!" He patted her shoulder before grabbing her suitcase. She grabbed her phone texting Tim again. "Hey, I'm leaving at six, I hope that's good with you. I never really got a chance to talk to you about the details." She threw her phone to the side just in time to grab the wine glass from Streling. "Madam," he said elegantly, handing her her glass. "Handsome," he smiled, handing Jackson his glass. They thanked him, gratefully sipping the wine. "I'm gonna grab another slice." She said finally, leaving the two in her room. "Keep it PG kids, that's my room." She teased from the kitchen grabbing another slice. "Oh whatever!" Jackson sassed, rifling through her closet some more.</p><p> </p><p>When Lucy returned, she found several more outfits laid out on her bed. "You guys, you really didn't have to do this." They smiled, pleased with the work they had done. "Weeell," Sterling started, "You're going to be gone for several days for several events..." Jackson contiued, "Sooo, you need several cute outfits." She looked at them skeptically. "And you know, if tall, brooding and handsome happens to show, even better!" Sterling winked. "Have I told you guys how much I love you?" She smiled as they wrapped her in a hug. "Ditto girl." Jackson whispered. "Now, I think it's time someone got some sleep." Sterling said ushering Jackson out of the room. "Don't worry, we'll clean up and lock up behind ourselves he smiled. They really were the best. "Night Luce, text me everything and I will facetime you tomorrow." She murmured "m'kay" as he shut the door. She sent once last text to Tim, feeling dejected. "Hey, it's okay if you don't want to come, I already had an excuse lined up for you anyway." She tossed her phone and fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please let me know what you think and if you have any requests? The next chapter or so will be their car ride and then the hotel. Your comments help feed the muse bunnies. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim woke up with a jolt, Kojo nudging him and licking his face. "Shit shit shit shit shit." He looks at his phone to see the time and a text from Lucy saying she understands if he doesn't want to come. His message had never sent. She had no idea he was still coming. He jumped out of bed, quickly stuffing his go-bag and grabbing a suit he usually reserves for court, taking Kojo to his neighbors. Mrs. Griffin was a Godsend as far as neighbors went. She had always been willing to watch his house when he went out of town, or more recently, watch Kojo if he was called out of town or had an incredibly late or long shift. He knocked on the door. Luckily for him, Mrs. Griffin was an early bird. Kojo wagged his tail excitedly as they heard her walking to unlock the door. </p><p>"Tim, fancy seeing you so early. Hi Kojo!" She knelt down carefully to pet him. "Everything alright, Tim?" She looked up at him worriedly. "Yeah, I just have to go out of town for a few days. Sorry for the late notice, I just found out last night." She saw his "go-bag" was by his truck. "Oh I see. Well, I'll gladly take this guy off your hands. I could use the company." He sighed in relief. "Thank you, I appreciate it." He handed her the leash. She already had a key to his house for emergencies, but she preferred to take care of him at her house, rather than have him cooped up at Tim's and only checking on him every so often. "You be good, you hear me? I've gotta go see mom." His ears perked. "No boy, not this time." He gave an uncharacteristic whine. Tim's heart sank, Kojo missed Chen, a feeling Tim would relate to soon once she finished her training. "I know buddy, I know." He gave him a tight hug before leaving. "Thanks again Mrs.Griffin."</p><p> She nodded waving goodbye has he made it to his vehicle, grabbing his bag and tossing it into his truck. He looked at his watch. "Fuck." He grumbled, reversing out of his driveway and speeding away. Normally he never would, but it was so early, and there were no children, let alone anyone awake, on his block; other than Mrs. Griffin. He racked his brain for the nearest coffee shop that Chen liked. Luckily there was one on the way. As he pulled through the drive-through, he tried to remember her Chai latte order. Ordering a large Chai latte, 2 sugars, and almond milk for Chen, and a large black coffee for himself and two bagels, he hoped that would smooth things over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one's a bit longer, hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy awoke at 5am groaning as she silenced her alarm, checking for any messages. She frowned, trying not to dwell on her disappointment. She quickly got ready, smiling when she saw the guys had packed everything for her. Jackson even left a granola bar and banana out, knowing she prioritized sleep over breakfast. Her bag neatly packed with all her clothes, the makeup and toiletries organized in another bag, and the shoes she had fawned over last night, were all by the door. She jumped as her phone rang. "Auntie? Is everything okay?" She asked, barely masking her concern. "Yes, child, I'm just making sure you were both awake and on your way. I know you'd sleep in if not given a nudge." Her aunt chuckled. Now Lucy was confused. "Both?" Her aunt elaborated. "Yes dear, you and Tim!" Her stomach knotted, she wasn't prepared to lie this early. "Auntie, Tim can't make it, it's just going to be me." Her aunt now seemed confused. "I don't know dearie, he was asking me what the dresscode was and if he should bring anything. I told him to bring enough clothes for a few days and maybe some swim trunks."</p><p>She was startled by a knock at her front door. "Auntie, there's someone at my door, I have to go, love you, see you soon." She walked cautiously to her door. "Oh, that's probably him! Drive safely, I'll see you both soon." Her aunt hung up. Lucy felt a sudden wave of anxiety, pulling her service weapon out. She looked through the peephole, sure enough, a disheveled Tim Bradford was at her door. She opened it slowly. "Tim?" There was no hiding the surprise in her voice. "Morning, sorry I never got back to you. I texted you, I thought, but I never hit send, apparently." He seemed flustered and truly remorseful. She wasnt ready to let it go quite yet. "You didn't text me or call at all yesterday. I didn't think you were coming." He knew her well enough to detect the hurt in her voice, though she tried to conceal it. He noticed she had her gun out, he realized she must have been anxious not realizing he was coming and then having a random knock on her door first thing in the morning.</p><p>"Boot, I'm sorry, really. I was just exhausted. And Kojo misses you, by the way." She softened at that. "So, can I still come?" He asked her, cautiously optimistic. "You ask as if you actually want to come." She quipped, though there was no edge to her words. "I mean, yeah, after seeing you every day, I might go into withdrawal if you're gone for so long." He teased, though there was some truth to those words. She smirked, "you saying you'd actually miss me?" He shrugged trying to play it cool. "I got us breakfast, it's down in my truck. Is this everything? Or are you taking the sink too?" He gestured towards the bags next to the door. "Oh ha, ha." She deadpanned. He followed her lead, grabbing what he could as she went to lock her gun up. She picked up some of the bags with him, along with the her "breakfast" and followed him out the door.</p><p>He noticed the two large empty bottles of wine now in the recycling and a huge box of pizza on the counter. "Fun night?" She was confused before realizing what he was referring to, she was not quite awake yet. "Oh! Pizza!" She set everything down, checking the box and cheering. There were still a few slices left, and some garlic knots. "Sweet!" She grabbed a large ziploc bag and shoved the slices in. "Roadtrip food." She grinned as he grimmaced at her. "Day old pizza is the best! Trust me." He rolled his eyes as she grabbed what she could, following him out. She locked up, stuffing her keys in her pocket, and doing a quick inventory. "Phone, keys, bags, dress, shoes, snacks, phone charger. Okay, we're good."</p><p>They walked to his truck, he opened the cab door, tossing everything in. He surprised her, opening the door for her. "Thanks," she said shyly, climbing in. Making sure she was safely inside, he shut the door, circling to the driver side. As he climbed in he smirked as she lifted the lid to her coffee, inhaling in gratefully. "Bless you." He smiled softly, his eyes showing relief. "So am I forgiven?" She sipped it making a groaning sound that was borderline inappropriate before turning to look at him. "Oh yeah." She grinned. He threw the truck in reverse, pulling out. "So you never told me what you did last night." She peeled open the granola bar, taking a bite. "Oh, you know, the guys came over to get me ready for the weekend. They were just trying to cheer me up." She slipped at the last part. She watched his face as he checked before merging from the exit ramp. He handed her the bag with bagels not answering at first. It's as if he knew she hadn't meant to divulge that last part, but it was out now. He sighed "I'm sorry, boot. Really. I was beyond exhausted yesterday, but I really thought I responded." She could tell he was sincere. "Well, you're here now, and you brought coffee and bagels. The good bagels. You're forgiven." He chuckled. "I'm glad."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They spent the next hour or so in comfortable silence before Lucy decided to address the elephant in the room. "My auntie called this morning to say she talked to you yesterday." He stayed silent so she continued. "She thinks we're together... which is my fault, because I lied." She bit her lip nervously. "I'm really sorry, I panicked. And I never expected you to actually come... it's just family...." He finished her thought, "Makes you crazy." He fished out his own bagel which she took from him. "Yeah actually. Here let me." She took out one of the cream cheeses, spreading it generously before handing half to him. He took a bite before continuing. "It's fine, I get it. Like I said, I've got the days 'use or lose'. Not like I had anything going on." He played it cool but she sensed there was something else. He set the bagel down on the center console, drinking his coffee. He stretched his arms groaning. "You okay," she asked worriedly. "Yeah? Just a little sore. Having a hard time sleeping." He frowned, before taking another bite of his bagel. She stared at him, expecting him to elaborate. He must've sensed her expectation. "A lot on my mind."</p><p>He switched lanes passing a car going way too slow. "So I'm guessing you already know where the wedding is?" He was grateful for the change in subject. "Yeah your aunt told me. Are you just now realizing that?" He asked in his TO voice, like she had missed something blatantly obvious, to be fair she had. "Sorry, still waking up. Guess you're not the only one having trouble sleeping." She took another sip of her coffee, shutting her vent. "You cold?" He asked, grabbing his jacket from the back seat. Before she could answer, he had already placed it in her lap. Normally in the shop, with all their gear on, they were always hot. "Thanks." She said softly, putting it on, trying her best to ignore the way it smelled just like his cologne and musk."So I figure, in a couple of hours, we stop and get gas and a quick bite. If we time it right, we should be there by two, maybe sooner." She nodded. "Yeah, sounds good." He took a moment to stare at her when she wasnt paying attention. She seemed worlds away, lost in thought. He surprised them both, patting her leg, "it's gonna be okay, boot."</p><p> </p><p>Four hours later hardly either had said a word. She stirred as if she was lost in a daydream. She looked at him curiously, they were at a rest stop. "Figured we get gas and a snack. Unless you're hungry?" She shook her head. "Yeah, snack should be fine, not really hungry." He looked at her as if searching for something. "Okay, be right back." He said after a moment. He left the car running as he went inside to pay for gas, something he didn't do when they were in the shop. She smirked. He was different outside of work, much less of a hardass.</p><p>He returned with trailmix, her favorite chili lime beef jerkey, and two waters, setting them down along with another bag. If she let it be, it could be a really sweet gesture, but Tim Bradford didn't do sweet, or so she thought. Before taking out the keys, he rolled the windows down. Lucy reluctantly chucked the jacket off of her, feeling the heat almost immediately. As he filled the truck she peeked inside the bag. There was a congratulations card and a $100 giftcard. Her eyes got big. That was way too much for him to be paying considering it was her fault he was in this mess.</p><p>Tim hopped back in the truck quickly turning the truck back on and cranking the AC. "Tim?" She asked him as he pulled the truck back out onto the highway. "Is this all for Chris and Gwen?" She asked concerned. He shrugged stealing a glance at her. "Well, if we're supposed to be dating, I don't want them to think I'm cheap." She frowned. "Tim, that's really generous, but it's too much." She took a sip of her water before tearing into the jerky. "What can I say, I'm gunning for favorite boyfriend." He teased her. "Relax, boot."</p><p>They rode in silence for the next 100 miles or so before she spoke again. "You know, you can't call me that when we get there." She said breaking the silence. "What's that?" He asked not following. "Boot. You can't call me that." He cocked her a grin. "What do you prefer, babe?" She blushed furiously. "How about my name?" He pretended to think on it. "Hmm, I don't know, I think it's growing on me." She swatted him, warning, "If you call me babe, I'm calling you honeybear." His face changed into something she couldn't quite decipher. "You wouldn't." He challenged. "I would." She grinned crossing her arms defiantly. "Mean." He pouted. This was the banter she needed to get her through this weekend, she just needed to stop overthinking things. Everything would be fine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only another 100 miles or so when he heard Lucy stomach growl. He didn't say anything, but she noticed him change lanes when they passed a sign advertising restaurants on the next exit. Without a word he took the next exit, reading the signs. "Alright, what sounds good, boo-, babe?" He corrected. "Tim." She warned. "I'm kidding, lighten up, cranky. What. Do. You. Want. To. Eat?" She looked at the signs. "Nothing really sounds good." He stopped at the red light shifting to look at her. "Lucy <em>Eloise</em> Chen. What do you want to eat? And don't give me that 'I don't know.'" She bawked at him. "First of all, that's not my middle name, secondly, I don't know. Nothing sounds good, sorry." He looked at her his tone softening, "I know you're anxious, but you won't be alone. And don't tell me you're not hungry, they can hear your stomach back at the station."</p><p>As if on cue, her phone rang. "It's Jackson." Lucy showed him her phone. "Told ya." He sassed as the light turned green. "Jackson, hey, what's up?" She cupped the phone so Tim wouldn't overhear. "Hey lady, how goes it?" Jackson asked. "Did officer tall, brooding and handsome ever show?" Sterling chimed in. "Hey Sterling." She greeted him. "Yeah, Tim's right here." She said. Tim interjected. "I'm trying to figure out where to eat. Someone's getting cranky. Any ideas?" She glared at him putting it on speaker phone. "Denny's!" The couple said in stereo. They knew her so well. Tim nodded in appreciation, as he changed lanes, although neither could see. "Thanks gentleman!" He said loudly so both Jackson and Sterling could hear. "Take care of our girl!" Jackson said. "Always." Tim said, without a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Don't do anything we wouldn't do, or maybe do!" Sterling added. "Goodbye now." Lucy said grumbling. "Love you byyye." Jackson said. "Bye Tim- Officer Bradford." Sterling added. Lucy hung up, rubbing her head.</p><p>Tim pulled into the parking lot of Denny's looking at her. He killed the engine, unbuckling his seatbelt. "C'mon, let's get some food in you. Maybe you'll feel better." He grabbed his jacket and hopped out of the truck, shutting the door to stand in front of it. She followed suit, grabbing her purse, and exiting the truck. Lucy swore she could smell the pancakes already. She groaned. "Okay, so maybe Denny's was a good idea." She admitted following him to the door. He pulled the door open entering after her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Welcome to Denny's." The hostess greeted politely. "Just the two of you?" She asked, grabbing menus. "Yes, booth please." Tim asked looking at Lucy to confirm. She nodded as the hostess led them to a booth overseeing the parking lot. "Your server will be James, he'll be right with you." She set the menus down leaving them to wait. "Oh God, everything sounds good." She mumbled looking at the pictures. Tim set his menu off to the side. "Know what you're getting already?" She stared at him surprised. "Yep, take your time." She smiled gratefully.</p><p> </p><p>James arrived at their table, greeting them politely. "Hi, my name is James. Can I get you started with some drinks?" Tim spoke first. "I'll take a water and a coffee, black. She'll take a coffee with hazelnut creamer." She looked at him impressed. He smirked mouthing "what?" to her amused that she was surprised, after all their time together. "Very good." James said. "Are you ready to order or do you need a minute?" Tim looked questioningly at Lucy. "You go first." She told him, still studying the menu. He nodded giving his order. "And you ma'am?" She bit her lip indecisively. "I'll take the hamsteak skillet with country potatoes and eggs over easy. And fruit instead of toast." The server nodded. "Very good, I'll have that right in for you." He smiled taking their menus.</p><p>Lucy rubbed her arms, suddenly chilly. Without a word, Tim handed her his jacket. He didn't admit it, but he brought in it just for her. "Thanks." She said gratefully. James came back with their bevarages. Tim sipped his coffee watching intently as Lucy added three creamers to her own. He shook his head amused. "So, you ready for this weekend?" He asked her as she took a sip of her own. "Yeah, I guess. I just hope you coming will prevent any grilling about my future." He nodded understanding. "So what's the codeword if you need help?" He asked curiously. She rolled her eyes, "very funny" she deadpanned. When she realized he was serious she paused in thought. "Honeybear." She grinned devilishly. "Whatever you say, babe." He challenged, taking another sip of his coffee. "Oh thank God." She exclaimed as the food came out. "Damn, you're never that happy to see me." He teased, as the food was set down before them. "If you taste this good, I would." Her eyes went big and he coughed suddenly uncomfortable. "Uh I mean..." James came to the rescue. "Can I get you anything else?" He smiled. <em>A shovel to dig my grave.</em> She thought embarrassed. She winced, probably too soon to make those jokes, even to herself, she contemplated. "We're good thanks." Tim said, grateful for the change in subject, as he busied himself with unrolling his silverware. "Enjoy your meal." James smiled leaving them. Lucy unrolled her own silverware tearing into her skillet. "Mm shoh good." She said appreciatively, mouth full of food. He shook his head, "slow down boot, it's not going anywhere." He teased. "Sorry," she apologized sheepishly, stopping to sip her water. He smirked as he ate his own meal, every so often staring up at her.</p><p>They continued eating, until a majority of their meal was done. A table next to them had just received a large stack of pancakes. She eyed them jealously. He followed her gaze sighing. He pushed his side of pancakes over to her. Her eyes lit up hopefully. "Really?" She grinned. He pushed the bottle of syrup over. She didn't need to be told twice. "You're the best, boyfriend." She smilled her megawatt smile at him. "That's what I'm aiming for." He winked. When James went bye Tim stopped him. "Can we have the check please?" James smiled. "Actually someone took care of your bill." Lucy looked at Tim and then James. "Really?" Tim asked surprised. James pointed to an elderly couple who were in the parking lot. The old man was holding his wife's hand, walking her to her door. "He told me not to tell you, but he said he remembers looking at his Martha that way when they first got married. Not much has changed." Lucy looked at the two adoringly. "Wow... that's so nice." James took their empty plates. "He just asked that you pay it forward next time you see a couple in love. You guys have a great weekend." Lucy and Tim thanked him, neither wanting to acknowledge let alone correct the young man. Tim cleared his throat. "You ready to go?" She nodded a little too quickly, standing up to join him. Tim took out a ten, putting it on the table for a tip. He didn't know exactly how much the bill came out to or if the elderly couple left a tip, but he thought it was a nice gesture.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they walked through the lobby, the sky became overcast. "Oh goody, looks like rain!" She said with childlike excitement. He opened the door for her, following her out. "What?" She said suddenly self-conscious as he stared at her curiously. "Nothing, just getting to know my girlfriend." She rolled her eyes. "You already know me, Tim." They jogged to the truck as rain began to fall.</p><p>Climbing in, Tim turned the truck on, dialing the heat up and turning the vents down. He reversed out of the parking lot and back out onto the highway. "I'm impressed you know the way so well without looking at your GPS all the time. You're really good at navigating" She said appreciatively. "I'd like to think by now, you are too. You're a cop, after all." She scoffed. "Yeah, <em>now</em> I am good at navigating. After someone thought it would be a great idea to make me get out of the shop and walk until I knew where I was." He smirked. "It worked didn't it?" She rolled her eyes. "It was like 103°!" She said indignantly. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." He sighed. "Well, it certainly felt that way." She complained as he shook his head. "And did your TO give you shit when you took your top off because you were too hot?" Now she was the one smirking. "Oh grow up, you know what I meant." She gave him a smug smile. "Uh huh, sure. And yeah, he did give me shit actually." His face straightened as he checked his rearview mirror. "I guess he could learn to he a little nicer." He admitted.</p><p>She knew that looking back, even he thought his methods could be a bit intense. But she knew Tim knew where the line was and his intensity was what made her a better cop. She always contemplated that Tim could be pretty intense in general. Something about that thought made her stir inside. "<em>Don't go there Lucy."</em> She warned herself, knowing how easy it would be to let her mind wander to if he would be as intense in a relationship.</p><p>"Anyway, why did you think my middle name was Eloise? Didn't you read my file?" She asked changing subjects. He shrugged. "I don't know, I've always been fond of the name. And no, I didn't read your file. I wanted an unbiased assessment." She eyed him skeptically. "Okay, I read some of it. And what I read was enough for me." She grinned. "Sooo?" He sighed. "Sooo what?" He questioned, anticipating her next question. "What is your assessment?" He was quiet for a moment. "To be determined." He said finally. She pouted. "Mean!" He rolled his eyes, but she could see the beginning of a grin. "Remind me to give you my assessment of you as a boyfriend when this is over." She challenged. He broke into a full grin. "Oh boot, I intend to get high marks. I don't do anything half-assed." She swallowed. This was going to be a long weekend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ellie's a nice name..." She was honestly giving him whiplash with the constant switches in topics, but he knew his boot well enough to know when she was anxious. He'd gotten to know her tells. Lucy was someone who needed to talk through her thoughts, needed a sounding board. If he wanted to get to the heart of what was bothering her, he'd have to go with it. "Ellie?" He paused contemplating the name. "Yeah, it is, I like it." She bit her lip nervously. "So..." he tensed. This had to be it, the moment he'd been waiting for. "So...?" He repeated encouragingly. "Should we get our cover straight? I mean, my family can be a bit abrasive. I don't want to slip up." So that's what was on her mind, he could work with that. "Okay, I'll bite. What do we need to have straight?" It couldn't hurt to humor her, she was practically vibrating in her seat she was so anxious. "Who made the first move?" He didn't skip a beat. "I did. Next question." She looked at him impressed. "I mean, if you just say it <em>just</em> like that when they ask, because believe me, my family <em>will</em> ask, that might just shut them up." He shook his head. "Where's the fun in that? What else you got?" This was actually kind of fun. "Um... who said I love you first?" That question he wasn't prepared for. "Um I don't know, me?" She looked at him contemplating. "What? We'll say you were too shy. And I won you over." She gave him a bewildered look. "Jackson said he and Sterling got all kinds of inappropriate questions when they were publically dating. Maybe I can ask him, so we're not blindsided." He nodded. Whatever made her feel better. He honestly thought this was a bit of overkill, but Lucy knew her family more than he did, he'd just have to trust her on this. Tim did after all, teach her to always be prepared and to have "cop eyes."</p><p> </p><p>Lucy sent Jackson a text. </p><p><br/>"<strong>Hey. Weird question. What kind of stuff did fans ask you and Sterling when you were public?"</strong></p><p><br/>He replied quickly and she was grateful.<br/>"<strong>Oh God, give me a minute. You okay? Bradford being a hardass?"</strong></p><p>She looked over at Tim who smiled at her. "<strong>No actually... he's been great so far."</strong></p><p>She could see Jackson typing. It seemed to be minutes later before she got a lengthy text with questions. "Oh God." She groaned aloud. He looked over at her concerned. "What's wrong? You okay?" She gave him a quick flash of her phone with the long list. One caught his eye in particular. His stomach clenched. They better not be asking his boot questions about their "sex life" because someone was going to go through a wall. "I know... it's a lot. But I mean, surely they know there's a line...right?" He shrugged. "I don't know boot, you know you're family better than I do." She looked at the text. Some questions were pretty benign, others were completely inappropriate. To be fair, she had asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Who intiated?"<br/>"Where was your first date?"<br/>"Who paid?"<br/>"What were you wearing?"<br/>"How long have you been dating?"<br/>"When did you first have sex, who initiated?"<br/>"How is he in bed?"<br/>"Do you want kids?"<br/>"Have you talked about marriage?"</p><p>Lucy looked at Tim hesitantly. "Do you wanna hear them now?" He turned to see her. She looked completely uncomfortable. "<em>Dammit</em> <em>Jackson</em>." He thought. Half the crap he gleaned from that text were completely out of bounds and he sincerely doubted that her family would ask, let alone at a wedding. "It's okay, maybe once we get settled in the hotel. "Okay." She sighed gratefully. A thought suddenly occurred to her. All the color seemed to drain from her face. "Tim? About the hotel." He didn't seem to sense her discomfort like he usually would, as attuned as they were to eachother. He was still a little unsettled by those questions and would not allow himself to think of his boot in that matter. He just couldn't afford  to. "What's up?" He asked as neutrally as he could manage. "The bridal party's rooms are paid for and they're all married..." He didn't follow. "Okay?" She continued. "Well, my aunt is a little more modern. She knew I was with someone, so she ordered me a room assuming...I'd be sharing it. She said Wine Country is romantic and if couples were coming all this way, they should enjoy it together. Otherwise if any of us didn't have a date or partner, she would've just put the bridesmaids together and the groomsmen together." He wasn't quite following. "I told them I was seeing someone when I was with Emmett." His knuckles tightened. So she had mentioned Emmett. "<em>They must have been more serious than I thought</em>."</p><p>He felt like a dick for admitting this to himself, but he was glad Emmett was gone. He wouldn't let himself think about why the thought of her family knowing about Emmett bothered him so much. "So you guys were serious?" He asked after a long pause. "Well, they didn't know his name. And I embellished... a <em>lot</em>. There's a lot I left out because I knew deep down, they wouldn't like him if they knew." She frowned. "What does that mean?" He asked not seeming to follow. "He's a really good guy, <em>really</em>..." She trailed.</p><p>"Boot." He said a stern tone, he didn't like where this was headed. If he hurt her, so help him. She saw his jaw clench. "Nothing terrible, really just...like how he didn't respect my wishes or how he would look at me with... I don't know, pity? He always treated me like I need to be saved. Like I couldn't handle myself. It pissed me off." Tim sensed there was more, but he was pretty sure he didn't need to know any more. He already wanted to kick his ass. It occurred to Tim that if this were any other boot, he wouldn't be so incensed, nor invested in their personal life, let alone romantic. If it didn't effect his rookie's ability to do their job, it was none of his business.</p><p>With Lucy, anyone even looked at her sideways and he'd <em>make</em> it his business. It took everything in him to reel it in, so Lucy could learn to trust herself, and not feel like he doubted her ability or that she needed saving. He had become very protective of Lucy since her abduction, more than he ever was of any of his boots before her. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy spun her ring nervously. He hadn't noticed her wearing it earlier... maybe he just didn't let himself. His mind wandered back to that night in the gym, when he had tossed it to her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You can choose to see that tattoo as your greatest failure. But I see it as proof that you're a survivor. It wasn't your day of death, Officer Chen. It was the first day, of the rest of your life. And no one can take that away from you." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He had meant every word of that. She was the strongest person he knew. Not just because of what happened, but the fact that her parents hadn't supported her decision to become a cop. While that ring was a symbol of hope for her, it was a harsh reminder to him of one of the worst days of his life. "Tim?" She asked him concerned. "You okay?" He turned to look at her for a moment. "No- yeah, just... I'm okay." She frowned searching his face. She could read him so easily. As easily as that day in the hospital when he'd lied and said he hadn't been there all night. It stung to think they weren't close enough by now that he would share what was bothering him. "Okay." She said uneasily, giving a lopsided smile. They had about three hours left in the trip and something about the unsettling silence had her on edge. The silence had become deafening, and it made Lucy obsess over what could be wrong. "<em>Was he having second thoughts? Maybe he'll just leave early and pretend he had an emergency to spare me the embarrassment.</em>" She grabbed his jacket, cushioning her head on the window. He was too preoccupied with his own troublesome thoughts to notice, somewhere along they way she had nodded off. She hadn't had the best sleep worrying last night about whether or not she was going to have to lie to her family about why Tim wasn't there. Not to mention the nightmares that still plagued her.</p><p> </p><p>She was awoken by a door shutting from a car next to her. It took her a moment to get her bearings and assess where she was, where <em>they</em> were. Where was Tim? She shifted in her seat looking for him. Her phone rang making her jump. "Hey." She answered groggily. Jackson frowned, he was glad he had used Facetime so he could see her current state. "Hey girl, how are you? You look awful." He looked at her concerned. "You really know how to make a girl feel great." She deadpanned as she propped the phone on the dash. He winced. "Sorry, it's just... what's wrong?" She knew it was useless to lie to Jackson, especially in person or via facetime. Jackson could read her like a book, she marveled. There was another person that came to mind, who had learned to read her just as easily. "I'm just tired..." He raised an eyebrow. "And... I think Tim is having second thoughts. He seems bothered by something and he kinda shut down for a minute and when I asked him about it, he said he was fine. But I know he wasn't. Why would he lie?" He could see the anguish on her face, he knew how much Lucy valued Tim's input. "Oh, Luce. I don't know... just talk to him. He's not that scary. Okay, he's hella scary, but..." she looked up from where her hands were gripped in her lap. "<em>But</em>?" She asked. "But, not with you. So talk to him. And keep me posted. We love you." He gave an encouraging smile. "Love you too, I will." She mumbled, hanging up the phone.</p><p>Tim appeared a moment later, opening the door. "Hey there sunshine. Here, take this." She took the cup from him as he climbed in and shut his door. "What's this?" She flipped open the lid smelling the contents. "My riding companion fell asleep on me. And come to think of it, we were supposed to be taking turns." She took a sip savoring it. "I knew if I woke you up without coffee you would get whiny." He teased, pulling out of the gas station. She glared at him indignantly. He honked his horn as someone tried backing out, clearly not paying attention. "Hey! I'm <em>not</em> whiny!" She corrected him. "Okay, fine, you're right. <em>Cranky</em>." He supplied. "Tim, do you want me to drive?" She asked seriously. "Let you drive my truck?" He asked in mock offense. She swatted him. On this trip he was not her hardass TO, he was her boyfriend- pretend boyfriend. Might as well start getting in that mindset, she figured. "Fine, now I don't want to, you can do all the driving." She grinned. Tim gave a chuckle that warmed her insides. "I kinda already figured as much." He was back. Whatever had been bothering him seemed to be on the back burner for now. She resolved to find out what was wrong later.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The next chapter after this will have Tim and Lucy at the hotel. They'll deal with nosy relatives and awkward discussions about sleeping arrangements. This will be the last of their drive over and it will have some much requested feels and tension. The real tension will come in later chapters, but here's a little something until then. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We've got a couple hours to go." He spoke, suprising her. "Yep." She said awkwardly. "You ready to introduce your boyfriend to the party?" He smirked. "Nope." She replied honeslty, making him laugh. "Fair enough." He replied. He could tell something was on her mind, something usually was lately. He put his hand on her thigh, making her tense. "Everything will be fine. We'll laugh, hold hands, enjoy some good food, and watch your cousin get married." He pulled his hand away. "Hold hands huh?" She teased. "If you're lucky. Who knows what'll happen." He winked. She blushed furiously and he almost felt guilty. "<em>Why is she suddenly so self conscious around me</em>?" He worried.</p><p>"You think you could ever want to get married again?" She asked looking at him curiously. "Oh God, I don't know. I'm not sure my heart could take it. I just don't think it's in the cards for me anymore. I can't see it." His honesty suprised them both. She wasn't sure why that thought made her so sad. It's not like he was rejecting her. She reasoned that it was because she cared about him, wanted him to be happy. In the back of her mind something told her it was way more than that.</p><p>Something in the way Lucy reacted made Tim think she was disappointed by his answer somehow. "How about you? You ever think about settling down?" He asked trying to be upbeat. "Oh... I don't know. I think maybe, with the right guy, I could. I just don't see it happening." Something about that made his heart ache. "I think you're wrong. I think there's gonna be a guy who will be all the things you need him to be, and if he's smart, he'll cherish you." She didn't expect such a sober, almost emotional statement from him. "When did you become such a romantic?" She said asked, smirking. "Guess my boot's rubbing off on me." He shrugged turning to smile at her. She smiled back.</p><p>They both turned their attention back to the road gazing at the beautiful scenery. "Wow." She sighed taking it all in. "Yeah." He agreed enjoying the valleys for what seemed like the first time this whole trip. His mind had been far too preoccupied with everything else, he hadn't fully appreciated the view until now. It was quite the change from LA, maybe it's just what they both needed.</p><p>"Can I roll down the window?" She asked him suddenly. He rolled it down for her. "What's up?" He asked curiously. "The warm air feels good sometimes. Is that weird?" He shook his head. "Nope." She leaned back, closing her eyes and basking in the warm rays. He smiled. It was nice to see her so relaxed and carefree, if only for a little while. He vowed to make it his mission to keep her this happy for the rest of the trip, and maybe more, he hoped. </p><p> </p><p>After a while Lucy had almost dozed off again when she felt the truck go off the road and come to a halt. Her eyes flew open in concern. "Tim?" She looked at him worried. He gripped her arm for just a moment, to center her. "Relax, everything's fine." He assured her releasing her arm, unbuckling his seatbelt and taking out the keys. "Come on." He gestured, once he was sure she was at ease, hopping out of the truck. She shrugged doing the same.</p><p>She followed him to the back of the truck. "What are we doing?" He rolled his eyes playfully. "C'mere." He held his arm out to the side in invitation. She looked at him uncertainly. "Chen, I won't bite. Unless you ask." He teased, his eyes glinted catching the sun. Her stomach flipped, trying her best to remain unaffected by his suggestion and all that it implied. </p><p>She cautiously came over to him, willing herself not to react as he wrapped an arm around her pulling her tightly against him. She felt him reach into his back pocket grabbing his phone. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Smile." He instructed, leaning impossibly closer. She held her breath, smiling. He held her there as he looked at the photo. "What do you think? A few more?" She honestly didn't know if she could handle this proximity much longer. "Uh..." she felt his hand, wrapped around her side, fingers splayed. It gave her a warm feeling, she tried her best to ignore. He snapped a few more before looking.</p><p>If he took a little too long "assessing" the pictures, stalling for more time, she didn't seem to notice. Any excuse to keep her close, one arm still wrapped around her, holding her firmly to his side.  "<em>Couples take photos, we need nonwork photos</em>," he reasoned to himself silently. </p><p>Finally, after what felt like a lifetime to Lucy, Tim seemed satisfied with his work and pocketed his phone. "Alright, let's get going." He relunctantly released her, already missing the contact. As he went back to get into his side he noticed she hadn't followed.</p><p>"<em>Boot</em>?" He asked, trying to hide his concern. "One sec." She said taking in the view. It really was stunning and "<em>so is she"</em> he noted.</p><p> </p><p>Lucy stared out at the valleys, marveling at how different it was just a few hours from where they worked every day. She could get used to this. She felt the sun beat down on her, welcoming its warmth. Her mind drifted back to Tim. She had felt warmth with him too. Not just in the physical sense, but a genuine warmth deep within her. It was almost addictive, how comforting and yet equally overwhelming it was, to feel his sturdy body next to hers, holding her. It had been too long since she remembered what that felt like. </p><p> </p><p>Her soft waves were radiating in the light. She had the happiest look on her face, seeming lost in thought.  He didn't know what came over him, but he pulled out his phone again, quickly snapping another photo.</p><p> </p><p>He tossed his phone on the seat as she came back to her side, climbing in to join him. "Ready?" He asked as she buckled up, his hand on the gearstick.</p><p>The need to touch her was becoming more persistent. He hadn't really let his mind wander like this when they were on shift. Sure, maybe the occasional desire to reach for her after a tough call, offer some kind of reassurance. All he would allow were some sage words of advice, anything else would be too much. </p><p> </p><p>"Ready." She smiled at him, oblivious to his inner turmoil. He focused his eyes to the road.  Putting the truck back in drive and checking that the way was clear, he got back onto the highway. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They finally arrived at the hotel around 3pm, both grateful for the opportunity to get out and stretch again. He pulled his truck into the front entrance and parked it. "Wait right here." He instucted, unbuckling his seatbelt as she did the same. He got out of the truck and grabbed their belongings out of the back of the cab, before coming to her side. He had their garment bags draped over his arm, their bags on the floor beside him. He opened her door, holding out his hand in invitation. She looked at it apprehensively. "C'mon," he rolled his eyes at her surprise. "I'm a gentleman. " She grinned taking his hand as he led her out. He handed her the garment bags and grabbed some of the bags. She smiled when she got a peak of his suit. Kneeling down, she grabbed the rest of the bags.</p><p>With all their stuff gathered they made their way into the front lobby. It was truly beautiful. The lighting was low and inviting, beautiful plants and gold gilded portrait frames and mirrors lining the walls. Tim took the bags in his hand and brought them to a cart over to the side, while Lucy checked them in. She returned to him with two keycards as he had just finished loading the cart. He took his thanking her and stuffing it in his wallet. She threw the rest of the bags on the cart, hanging the garment bags on the hooks. "I'm going to go park my truck and then we can find our room." She nodded trying to ignore his use of "our room", bringing the cart to one of the comfy couches and parking it beside it. Sliding down into the seat, she let out a heavy sigh. It still hadn't sunken in that Tim, her hardass TO Officer Bradford, was somehow here with her. She felt a wave of exhaustion hit her. It was already coming up on four.</p><p>Tim returned bringing her back to the present. "Sleeping on me again?" He teased as she followed him and their cart, taking it to the elevator. It was a change to see him so playful. "I could get used to this." She thought ruefully. "Is it terrible that I want a nap?" She asked as they rode up to the fourth floor. "No, I'm kinda tired too, honestly." She sighed in relief. The doors opened and they both exited the elevator and began to read the doors.</p><p> </p><p>They had barely made it to their door when her phone rang. She groaned as she read the caller ID. He looked at her questioningly. She held the phone out for him as be peered over her shoulder. "Well answer it, boot." She gave him an anxious look. "Unless you want her to hunt us down?" He gave her a look that left little room for argument. He's glad he still had some pull. "Fine." She huffed, answering it. "Aunt Ginny, hi. Yes, we're here. We just made it." She looked at Tim uncertainly "uh... yeah, I can meet you in the dining area." Tim gave her a nod. "Tim?" She mouthed in question. "Go." He mouthed back. She looked at the bags by the door. "Go, I'll get it." He ushered her away, watching her disappear around the corner.</p><p> </p><p>He let out a heavy sigh as soon as he was alone. At least now he could get some peace and quiet now. Not that he minded her company, but he needed a minute to gather his bearings and put his gameface on. It occurred to him that somewhere along the line he had grown fond of Lucy incessat chattering. It was almost endearing. He shook the thought away. This was for Chen, and he couldn't let her down. He did feel guilty that she had to fend for herself with her aunt. Ginny could be very intrusive. The sheer amount of questions that woman asked was enough to almost make him blush.</p><p><br/>He sent Lucy a quick text before sorting out their bags. "If you need me, just say so." He set his phone on the bedside table. He opened the curtains admiring the view. It really was quite breathtaking. One would even call it romantic, but he knew not to let his mind wander there. He knew how easily he could get swept up in the moment if he let himself, and he couldn't put Lucy in that position, not after everything she'd been through. She needed him to be a source of stability and comfort, a safe space. He couldn't blur those lines. </p><p>It seemed like hours had passed as he gazed out the window. He knew he'd have to address the bed issue with Lucy at some point. It might be awkward, sure, but they'd have to make some kind of arrangements. He hoped she was doing alright with her aunt. He slipped off his shoes and pulled down the covers. Surely a 45 minute power nap wouldn't hurt. After all, he had insisted on doing a majority of the driving. He would never admit it, but he wanted Lucy to enjoy the ride, maybe get out of her head for a while and take in the scenery. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy took the elevator back to the lobby running into an employee. "Excuse me, can you tell me where the dining area is please?" The staff member, Erica, smiled. "It's right down that hallway, down to the right, can't miss it." She smiled gratefully heading in that direction. "What on Earth could she want?" She wondered as she made it to the dining area. She was surely about to find out, as her aunt lept from her chair at a table near the window.</p><p>"Lucy! So glad you're here. Have a seat." Lucy took her seat apprehensively. "So how was the drive? Where's Tim?" She poured a cup of tea for her and Lucy. "Er.. he's unpacking our bags." She answered as casually as she could. "Are you excited for the wedding? All of the bride's and groom's family were able to make it. It's just gorgeous here, isn't it?" Her aunt gushed taking a sip of her tea. "Yeah, it really is. Auntie, do you mean all of Christopher's family, as in, my family?" Her aunt rolled her eyes. "Oh, Lucy, you know what I mean. Your parents weren't able to make it, but they left a generous gift." She frowned sadly. Lucy wasn't aware that her parent's weren't going to come, she tried not to be bothered by the fact that they didn't tell her.</p><p>"Oh. I didn't know." Lucy looked at her aunt disappointedly. "Enough about that! Have you had a chance to see the grounds? It's beautiful. You and Tim must explore. Just make sure you're back in time for the rehearsal dinner." Lucy nodded as her aunt happily rattled on. "Alright my dear, you two must be exhausted. I'll let you get to it." She winked at Lucy suggestively. Lucy's face turned crimson. "Er... I..." Aunt Ginny smiled at her. "Oh relax! There's a reason I gave all the couple's their own room. This place is the perfect romantic getaway. I'll see you tonight dearie. You mustn't keep that handsome man of yours waiting."</p><p>Lucy stood from her chair to hug her aunt before they departed. Lucy was beyond embarrassed about her aunt's suggestion. She was grateful Tim hadn't heard it, but she most certainly had no doubt, he would hear it from someone at some point. Her whole family seemed hellbent on seeing her in a steady relationship. She groaned heading back to their room.</p><p> </p><p>As she rode the elevator up, she spun her ring nervously. For being tired she was suddenly wired. The talk with her aunt had not been all that surprising. The whole purpose of Tim coming was to deter intrusive questions and comments about her love life. She tried to talk herself down, not wanting Tim to see her already in distress. She took a deep calming breath, stepping off the elevator. She had barely gotten her key in the lock when the door opened. "Oh, hey!" She said surprised. He rubbed the back of his neck as he stepped aside to let her in. She hadn't seemed to notice his unease yet, as he watched her begin to unpack her bags and store her garments. "So," he said shoving his hands in his pockets, leaning against the bathroom door frame. He watched her expectantly while she meticulously arranged her belongings. She noticed the bed unmade and Tim's hair slightly tousled as she glanced at him. "So?" She asked simply, knowing what was coming next.</p><p>"How was it with your aunt?" The color drained from her face as she froze. "You okay?" He asked stepping towards her. She zipped her toiletry bag quickly walking around him towards the bathroom. "Yeah...er... fine, just a sec." She shut the bathroom door quickly, locking it before opening the bag again. "<em>I'm</em> <em>going</em> <em>to</em> <em>kill</em> <em>them</em>!" She thought as she looked at the offensive items.</p><p>Jackson and Sterling had put an entire box of condoms in her bag, along with her hair products and her makeup bag. Having sex was the last thing on her mind, okay, not the <em>last</em>. But she could not allow her brain to go there or there was no way she'd get through this weekend. She shoved the bag under the sink, unlocking the door and stepping out. Subconsciously she straightened out imaginary wrinkles in her shirt. </p><p>"You good?" He asked again, as casually as he could, staring at her concerned. The confusion and worry was hard to mask from his ever-observant rookie. He hoped she wouldn't catch it.</p><p>"Yeah!" She said, her voice uncharacteristically higher. She cleared her throat, trying again in her "normal" voice. "Yeah. I'm fine. The talk with aunt Ginny went as good as I'd expect it."</p><p><br/>There was no need to mention the suggestive comments her aunt made, or the fact that Jackson and Sterling were thinking the same. And they knew this was pretend! "That good?" He cringed as her face once again turned crimson. "Mhm." She nodded, not trusting her voice. "So what were you doing?" She asked lamely, switching topics.</p><p> </p><p>He took pity on her, knowing something clearly had her frazzled. Normally he would give her hell for asking such an obvious question. Clearly she had noticed the unturned bed and his surely disheveled appearance. After all, he did train her to have "cop eyes." This trip was already taking a toll on her.</p><p>"Just taking in the view." He said mercifully, as he walked her over to the window. Lucy appreciated that he had not chosen to berate her for asking such an obvious question. He really was different outside of work. She followed his gaze. "Wow, it's..." she trailed, staring appreciatively. "Beautiful." He finished for her.</p><p>She covered her mouth stifling a yawn. "What time is the rehearsal dinner?" She paused in thought. "6:30 right after the rehearsal." He looked at his watch. "You're exhausted. Which is odd since I did all the driving." He sassed.</p><p>She stuck out her tongue in response. "Real cute." He deadpanned. "Hey, I offered!" She looked at him in mock indignation. He studied her face for just a second before he spoke again.</p><p>"You should get some rest before we get barraged by your family's questions tonight." He led her to the bed, leaving no room for argument. Luckily she didn't fight him for once.</p><p>She followed him suddenly feeling the exhaustion settling in again. No longer concerned on addressing the "one bed" concern, she crawled under the covers turning to curl on her side. She looked at him curiously. As if reading her mind he answered. "I'll wake you when it's time to get ready. Just sleep." She nodded, closing her eyes and letting sleep overcome her. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim looked at his watch again, frowning. He had some time to kill, and as much as he'd actually love to continue his nap, the bed was occupied. He just wasn't prepared to have the discussion of sleeping arrangements yet. Not to mention, the overwhelming and inexplicable desire he had to pull her against him, reveling in her softness and warmth. Okay, so maybe it wasn't that surprising. She radiated a warmth unlike he'd ever experienced, and the scent of jasmine and warm vanilla enveloped her.</p><p>He shook his head. It was a dangerous game he was playing, thinking of his rookie that way. He was meant to protect her, teach her, guide her and prepare her for the real world out there. As Lucy shifted he caught a glimpse of her ring; The ring, and his stomach clenched. He had failed her once, even though he had found her, even though she had forgiven him. He had yet to forgive himself.</p><p> </p><p>After debating whether or not to explore the grounds and shift his thoughts literally anywhere but on his rookie, he decided on a shower instead. They rode in the shop all day, but this trip particularly had made his body ache from the tension. There was so much left unsaid between them still, despite the speech he'd given her in the gym, despite all times she'd tried to convince him she'd forgiven him. She didn't blame him. The real kicker, she still trusted him and valued his opinion, as if he wasn't the one whose very advice had put her in a hole in the ground, burried alive.</p><p>Perhaps the warm water beating down on him would alleviate this tension, if only for a while. He could only hope. His wondering thoughts were tearing through him unceasingly. How could he ever forgive himself? Perhaps this trip was a small way to repay her, though he knew nothing he ever did could make things right, not in his eyes. Guilt and shame were a bitch that way.He gave a fleeting glance at Lucy, who had already fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful, more than he'd seen her in a while. He'd give anything to keep her that way, had already silently vowed to make it his mission to do so.</p><p>Tim sighed as he entered the bathroom, gently shutting the door and locking it. The bathroom wasn't anything particularly extraordinary, but it did have a soothing feeling. As he waiting for the water to warm he quickly peeled off his clothes before stepping into the warm spray. The water began beating down making quick work of his achy muscles. He grabbed the hotel soap and shampoo and began to lather his body. Not one easily impressed, he had to admit, this hotel was quite nice. They seemed to spring for the "good brands" or as Chen would say, "bougie."</p><p>He shook his head thinking back to the ridiculous Tiktok videos she and West had been watching. It appeared West and Angela had made their own video, which of course, prompted Chen to want the same. "No chance in hell, Boot." He had shut her down the minute she suggested it. And yet, here he was, 9 hours away from home, pretending to be her boyfriend. Funny thing that that would be where he draws the line. Wherever that seemingly- shifting line was. He admittedly had lost track of it since Chen. Try as he might, he couldn't quite pinpoint when she had broken through his walls, or how. Perhaps it was when she brazenly stole his moneyclip, or perhaps when she'd talked some sense into him about covering for Isobel. She had literally saved his career. Come to think of it, with the virus too. He had arrogantly berated her for not reporting his suicidal ideations, not expecting her to call him out on his hypocrisy. She had protected him more than once, covered his ass in the field more than he gave her credit. Lucy- Chen, he corrected, was remarkable as far as rookies go. She was remarkable even aside from being a rookie. She just was.</p><p>It wasn't until the water had turned cold that he was stirred from his thoughts. He turned off the water, grabbing a towel to dry off. As he stepped out of the shower, he realized his clothes were in the room. He groaned. "<em>It's</em> <em>fine, she's asleep</em>." He reassured himself. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he took a deep breath before stepping out of the bathroom. He was instantly hit with a blast of cold air.</p><p>As cold as Chen always complained she was, she sure liked to crank the AC. He crept to the closet, rooting through his bag for his clothes for tonight. A nice dress shirt was hanging up and some black slacks were neatly folded. Chen had assured him the rehearsal was casual, but he'd rather risk being over dressed, than be the schmuck underdressed. He shivered suddenly, having the oddest sensation that he was being watched.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy stirred from her sleep at the sound of the bathroom door opening. She kept her eyes closed, not quite wanting to relinquish sleep just yet. The scent of shampoo wafted into the room. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but it smelled expensive, much like the incredibly soft sheets. Try as she might, the sound of Tim's rummaging forced her to open her eyes. There was nothing that could have prepared her for the sight of a half-naked, towel-clad Tim Bradford. Her eyes traced the beads of water traveling down his back, disappearing beneath a dangerously low-hanging towel.</p><p>She heard him smirk. "See something you like, boot?" He said smugly over his shoulder as he grabbed his clothing for the evening. Her face turned crimson, something he luckily didn't see. "You almost done in there?" She asked, gesturing towards the steam filled bathroom, in as casual voice as she could. Sensing her unease, he switched gears. Her apprehension caught him off guard. "Uh, yeah. Let me just get changed and then it's all yours. He couldn't help wonder what was going on in her head. She gave him a rueful smile. He was almost all the way in the bathroom when he paused and peered out at her. As if he read her mind he said, "It's gonna be fine boot, promise." She gave a lopsided smile as he disappeared back into the bathroom to change.</p><p>Lucy slapped her forehead in frustration, both about the rehearsal dinner and getting caught ogling her boss. She groaned getting up and swinging her legs to the side of the bed. Looking at the clock she could see it was getting close to dinnertime. As the summer was fading to autumn, the days were getting shorter, the sun would set in only a few hours. She rummaged through her bag smiling at the outfit the "boys" had chosen for the rehearsal dinner. There was a little black dress, simple, but elegant, a thin halter neck, and black strappy heels. In the bag there was also a smaller zippered bag containing jewelry for each ensemble. She smiled pulling out the garments and choosing a beautiful silver necklace with matching silver dangling earrings.</p><p>Tim made quick work of dressing, trying not to overthink the evening. It wasn't lost on him that their normal banter had suffered under the strain of the trip. Normally he could count on Chen to match his wit, going toe-to-toe with him. It had gotten him through more tense calls and late nights than he cared to admit. The pressure of this weekend had undoubtedly affected her ability to engage in their usual back and forth. He couldn't let on that he too was nervous. He didn't want to let Chen down. She was counting on him to keep it together, play the part of the loving boyfriend. It didn't help thinking back to the feeling of her eyes boring holes into his back. He couldn't explain it, but he could feel it. And although he hadn't seen her face, he caught how her breath hitched, startled that he had caught her. Her doing her best to keep her voice level. He shook his head, willing those pesky thoughts away. Now was not the time to delve into those. He himself a once over in the mirror before exiting the bathroom. Not too shabby, he thought.</p><p>Tim almost ran into Lucy as he opened the door, her hand poised to knock. "Impatient much?" He asked smirking, giving his best effort to maintain his usual demeanor. He could afford to be charming during this trip, for the sake of their rouse, sure, but away from prying eyes, they could still be them. She gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry, just a little anxious I guess." He gave her a knowing smile. "It'll be fine, boot- Lucy, don't worry so much." She gave a slight nod not quite sure how to feel about his use of her real name. It was so unfamiliarly intimate. She disappeared into the bathroom. He sighed, now all he could do was wait, and try to keep his nerves calm.</p><p>Lucy laid her jewelry on the counter as she quickly disrobed and slipped into her black evening dress. This was not at all what she had planned on wearing. She had chosen dark skinny jeans, thick black, wooden-heeled wedges, a dark blue dressy halter top and gold drop earrings. Sterling and Jackson clearly had other ideas. Grabbing her makeup bag from under the sink, she applied some eyeliner and mascara, opting for a deep nude lipstick. Thank the lord, the guys had thought to put bobby pins in the bag. She put her hair into a sophisticated twist, pinning her hair to her liking. Giving herself a quick look in the mirror, she had to admit, she looked nice, sexy even.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy opened the door to find Tim gazing out the spacious window as the sun began to set. He appeared enchanted as the sun fell casting rich hues of red and orange across the vineyard. He was broken from his reverie suddenly, sensing her presence. He turned to face her, completely taken aback at the sight of her. She had put that gorgeous sunset to shame. He blurted out suddenly, "Boot- <em>Lucy</em>, you look-" She interrupted him, suddenly self-conscious, fully anticipating some comment about how she was wildly overdressed. While she had initially felt sexy getting ready, she quickly deflated at the realization that he was still her TO. It all felt suddenly complety inappropriate. She tugged at the dress as if trying to conceal the daring slit to her thigh."I know, it's a bit much... but the guys intervened."</p><p>She spun her ring nervously as she watched him grab his wallet and phone, trying his best to keep his composure. "No, I was going to say... nice. Er...you clean up nice." He winced at the awkward choice of words, disappointed he couldn't muster the courage to tell her how he really felt. "<em>Stunning</em>" he thought to himself. "Oh..." She trailed nervously. "Um thanks, you don't look too shabby yourself." He gestured towards the door. "Shall we?" She gulped nodding in agreement, desperately willing the awkwardness to go away. Dealing with her family and their interrogations was difficult enough, she didn't need the added stress of navigating this off duty dynamic between them. It was not lost on her that this was the most time outside of work they had spent together thus far.</p><p>As he followed her to the elevator a thought occured to Tim. She pressed the button summoning the elevator. They hadn't discussed their sleeping arrangements. After the rehearsal and dinner, there was no doubt they'd be back in their room. He shook his head. No use in worrying about that just yet. They rode the elevator in silence before Lucy finally spoke. "So any last questions before you meet the rest of my crazy family?" He thought about teasing her, perhaps asking who he needs to talk to to get embarrassing stories or her actual middle name. One look at her anxious face and he couldn't bare to. "Think I'm good. If anything I'll follow your lead." She seemed to relax at those words, nodding in relief. "Okay," she said as the elevator doors opened. "Oh and don't call me boot." He grinned deviously. "Whatever you say, babe." She thwacked him on the arm with impressive force. "Two can play at that, honeybear." He glared at her warningly. "Don't start what you can't finish." She threw back a grin as the exited. "Never." She said in challenge as Tim followed behind her. He smirked, "We'll see." Tim thought to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I appreciate all of you reading my story and I'm glad you're enjoying it. Hope you guys like this next chapter. Hopefully the continued banter lives up to their true characters and what you've come to look forward to reading! Please let me know what you think. I appreciate all of my readers for their input, thank you!😁</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk to the garden was fairly uneventful both taking in the gorgeous landscape. Lucy shivered suddenly as the wind breezed against them. He scolded himself mentally that he hadn't considered it would cool down and thus leave a cold Lucy. "<em>Why the hell do I care if she gets cold? She's a grown ass woman! She's more than capable of taking care of herself</em>." He thought to himself. Deep down he knew why. "<em>No dammit, not right now. Eyes on the mission. Mission, yes, there we go. I'm on a mission to help Chen dodge her family's nagging and intruding. Spare her some grief, she deserves it.</em>" He took a glance at her. She deserved that and a hell of a lot more.</p><p>Tim found the silence unnerving, to find his normally incessant chatterbox quiet. It was unsettling to feel her practically vibrating with nervous energy and yet remain uncharacteristically silent. This was not at all the Lucy Chen he'd grown to know. <em>Grown</em>. It seemed like a fitting word. They had both grown. He had grown to be more open, and she, to stand her ground. He had grown to know her mannerisms, her ticks, and her strengths. As for weakness, he didn't find much there, aside from her propensity towards girly coffee. She had overcome insurmountable obstacles that would bring the very best and seasoned officers he knew, falling to their knees.</p><p> </p><p>He resisted the urge to hold her hand as he felt her tense at the sight of her aunt. They had just reached the garden area when they spotted her. He settled instead, for placing his hand gently on her lower back. Lucy could feel goosebumps at his touch, fire coursing through her veins, her body suddenly a live wire. "Tim! Lucy! Welcome darlings! Tim, so lovely to see you again. I trust you two <em>enjoyed</em> settling into your room?" Aunt Ginny did not mince words. Tim coughed, taken off guard by the blatant innuendo. He composed himself pulling away quickly as Ginny gave Lucy a hug. He held out his hand to greet her but she dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "I'm a hugger dear. After all, we're practically family by now!" The shorter woman embraced him, pulling him down to kiss him on the cheek. Lucy gave an apologetic smile to Tim who, to her relief, recovered quickly.</p><p>"Lucy, dear, you're late, everyone is waiting over by the gazebo." Her aunt said fretfully as if suddenly just remembering why they were there. Lucy looked at her watch. "Auntie, it's 6pm. We're right on time." Lucy looked at her watch, brows furrowed in confusion. "Which means you're late!" Ginny and Tim said in unison. Ginny shot an appreciative grin towards Tim as she led Lucy towards the arch leading to the massive gazebo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The floral arrangements were quite beautiful, Tim had to admit. Yellow sunflowers, red and firey orange mums with little white daisies and rhinestones mixed in. He could see the appeal of having a wedding here, especially in the fall, with all the rich colors and brisk air. Try as he might, it was hard not to fantasize about weddings, real or imagined, when in a place so enchanting.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by one of the groomsmen. "Hi, I'm Chad, friend of the groom. Tim is it? You're with Lucy, right? Damn, I bet she's a <em>firecracker</em>. Ones with tattoos usually are. " He shook Tim's hand as Tim tried his best to simultaneously process and not deck the guy for what he audaciously said. His rapid introduction had quickly devolved at the mention of Chen's name. The insinuation made it far worse. Tim gripped his hand with authority. "Yes, Tim, I'm with Lucy." He was genuinely as nice as he could be, if only for Chen's sake. "Right, so we have a situation. Brad, one of the other groomsmen has food poisoning apparently..." Chad trailed. Had Tim heard him right? <em>Chad</em> and <em>Brad</em>. "<em>You've got to be joking</em>." Tim thought to himself. "So anyway, we were hoping you could fill in for the rehearsal."</p><p>Tim could see the bridal party including his rookie, all gathered off to the side. He locked eyes with her giving an "are you okay?" expression, much like the ones they exchanged on calls. She gave a minuscule nod. Lucy face turned to pure confusion when she saw Tim join Chad and Christopher at the alter. Just then someone whispered to Lucy, what he assumed was an explanation and she gave an uncertain nod.</p><p>Michelle, the Matron of Honor, led the women down the aisle, first her, then Jennifer, Lucy and then finally, the bride-to-be. Tim chose a spot off in the distance to stare at and focus his attention, not trusting he wouldn't risk making eye contact with a very stunning Lucy Chen walking down the aisle. Too much symbolism for his liking. He couldn't afford to fantasize like that; What it would be like to see Lucy all dressed in White, long beautiful wavy hair cascading down her shoulders, her entire being glowing as she walked towards him, ready to start their life. His hand twitched as the ladies all were instructed on where to stand during the ceremony. He shook his head as if to banish the thought. Now was not the time! When Tim finally did chance a glance at Lucy, standing at the alter with the bridal party, his breath hitched. She was watching intently as the pastor explained what was going to happen tomorrow. She had an ethereal glow as the fairylight wrapped archway cast light across her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a moment it was over and everyone was heading towards the dining hall ready for dinner. "So...that was fun." He deadpanned as she met him on the pathway leading back to the main building. "I'm sorry, Tim, really. If I would've known-" She was cut off as he abruptly halted their walk and placed his hand on her bicep. "Hey, it's fine. Don't worry so much. Please?" He added for good measure. She nodded giving a sheepish grin. "Okay." He gripped her arm for just a second before letting go. "You know, if you wanted to grope my muscles, at least let me flex first." She bumped into him playfully as they continued their walk, Tim's hands now stuffed in his pant pant pockets. "Oh ha ha, smartass. <em>One</em>, I don't grope, <em>two</em>, those muscles are about to feel the burn after you do burpees when we get home." He bumped her back. She rolled her eyes. "<em>First</em> of all you're not my TO for this entire stay, you're my <em>boyfriend</em>- pretend boyfriend." She corrected, whispering the last part quietly. "Whatever you say, <em>babe</em>." He said in challenge as he held the door open for her. "Thanks." She said softly.</p><p> </p><p>When Tim and Lucy entered the room they were impressed with the layout for dinner, not expecting it to be so intimate. There were a couple of large tables with beautifully embroidered linen table cloths and floating candles. The room seemed appropriately dimmed for the time of evening and sheer amount of candles. It was truly beautiful, yet all Tim could notice was Chen. She seemed slightly more relaxed not having her entire family at the rehearsal dinner. Just the bridal party which, oddly enough, hadn't accounted for Tim, and yet it worked out perfectly that he tagged along. After all, he couldn't leave his partner alone, leaving her to the wolves. Admittedly her family weren't quite as bad as wolves. Other than Aunt Ginny's knack for innuendo, she was quite lovely. The rest of the family was still undecided. All he knew was he had Chen's back.</p><p>Tim pulled out a chair for Lucy and she had to remind herself not to be surprised by his thoughtfulness, he opened doors for her on calls too, this shouldn't be that odd, and yet, under the context, it felt completely foreign. She gave a grateful smile as he took his seat beside her. A waiter appeared with water for them all as another began taking wine orders. Tim surprised Lucy when he not only ordered a glass for himself but knew her choice as well. "And you sir, ma'am?" Tim answered easily. "Pinot Grigio and a Sweet Red for you?" He looked at Lucy in question. She was not expecting that! "Um, yes. That'll be fine, thank you." She gave him a curious stare he winked at her. "<em>What in the actual hell?</em>" She thought, trying to hide her surprise. Pretend boyfriend Tim would know her order, but her TO/ on a good day, friend, that was unexpected. She would expect him to know her blood type far before she would guess he knew her preference in wine.</p><p> </p><p>When they reached Michelle she declined, which apparently all that knew her, knew she would never willingly do. "No!" Gwen gasped in excitement. "Are you guys <em>pregnant</em>?!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Well, I wouldn't say Chad so much as me. Yes. We were going to wait so we didn't take away from your big day." She chuckled. Tim felt Lucy tense as if in anticipation of her being questioned. "What about you Jennifer? How are things going with Brad? Sorry to see he was too sick to make it, we were looking forward to catching up." She took a sip of her water. "<em>Smart</em>." Thought Lucy. "<em>Stall and buy yourself time to answer!</em>" Jennifer smiled politely, swallowing her water. "Well, we're actually talking about getting a place together." Ginny clapped her hands. "Wonderful dear! Smart thinking, you should know if you can live with someone before tying the knot!" Jennifer looked relieved. They often underestimated how modern-day and open-minded Aunt Ginny was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>